Combat Rifle Ammo (DXMD)
Combat Rifle Ammo (Osprey Ammunitions GmbH 5.56x45mm NATO) is the ammunition used by the Combat Rifle and its variants in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Overview For information on ammo types, see ammunition. For additional gameplay information, see the corresponding article for the weapon. Prices listed above are prices per ammo round. '' Notable locations Regular Ammo * Regular Ammo is a commonly encountered ammunition. * Can be purchased from Tars and Mikael Mendel in Prague, and Louis Gallois in Golem City. EMP Ammo * A total of 180 rounds can be purchased from Tars, 60 each time he refreshes his inventory. * 30 rounds are loaded in the Côte d'Azur S.O.W. found in the Tarvos corporate vault. * 100 additional rounds can be found in the Tarvos corporate vault. Armor Piercing Ammo '''Prague' * A total of 80 rounds can be purchased from Mikael Mendel, 40 rounds each during the first and second visits to Prague. * A total of 160 rounds can be purchased from Tars. * 20 rounds are found in the storage units in Adam Jensen's apartment, which are opened through the Smart Home AI on Jensen's computer. * 15 rounds are found in the boarded-up building to the left of the entrance to the Time Machine (Václav Koller's bookstore). The "Punch Through Walls" augmentation is required to break through a weaken wall in this building. After breaking the wall, drop down to find the ammo. * 20 rounds are found in the Tarvos corporate vault in the Palisade Property Bank. * 10 rounds are found in the weapon cabinets in the Underpath. * 12 rounds are found in the Pilgrim Station sewers section. * 20 rounds are found in the weapon display in the Task Force 29 Headquarters armory. The weapon display is locked with a level 5 keypad. * On your second visit to Prague, the Dvali theater has a box of 20 rounds in the projection booth's weapon locker, and another box of 15 can be found in a second weapon locker located in the 'backstage' area. The quickest way to get there is to use the crawlspace under the stage. * On the third visit to Prague, a further 42 rounds can be found throughout various weapon's cases and lockers. Golem City * A total of 60 rounds can be purchased from Louis Gallois. * Careful exploration of Golem, the throat, and all parts of the ARC base, reward you with 116 rounds. G.A.R.M. * A combat rifle inside G.A.R.M. is loaded with 30 rounds of armor piercing ammunition. It's located on top of a plain wooden crate inside the locked garage door directly behind the three shadow ops mercenaries tasked with unboxing combat rifles for the upcoming offensive. * A further 56 rounds can be looted from various lockers, enemies, and weapon's cases throughout G.A.R.M. Trivia * In Deus Ex: Human Revolution, the Combat Rifle's ammunition was described as .303 caliber rounds. In Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, this supposedly same ammunition is described as 5.56x45mm NATO rounds, both by the in-game description as well as the label at the lower-right corner of the front of the ammo box. However, the side surface of the ammo box also displays ".303 Ca." Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided ammunition